לוטוס קדוש
thumb|650px|מרכז|���� The Lotus season has begun!! מהגן הבוטני של פיזה מהויקיפדיה האנגלית ימין|thumb|350px|Sacred lotus Nelumbo nucifera צילם: User:Teacoolish נלומבו נאכל - (nucifera Nelumbo), ידוע בשמות נפוצים רבים, כולל לוטוס הודי, לוטוס קדוש, שעועית של הודו, או פשוט לוטוס, הוא אחד משני מינים של צמחי מים במשפחת Nucifera. בהודו, הצמחים שנקראו בשם לוטוס היו מהמין נלומבו נאכל (Nelumbo nucifera), הידוע גם כ"לוטוס הודי קדוש", המשתייך לסוג נלומבו, ממשפחת הנופריים, שבו מין נוסף: נלומבו צהוב- Nelumbo lutea, הנקרא גם לוטוס אמריקאי. צמח זה הוא רב שנתי מימי. בנסיבות חיוביות זרעיה עשויים להישאר קיימא במשך שנים רבות, עם היותו מזה של זרעים ישנים 1,300 שנים התאוששו מlakebed יבשה בצפון מזרח סין נביטת הלוטוס המתועד העתיקה ביותר. טעות נפוצה היא להתייחס ללוטוס כמו שושנת מים (נימפאה), צמח אחר לגמרי, כפי שניתן לראות במרכז הפרחים. Nymphaea חסר את המבנה שממשיך ויוצר את תרמיל זרעים העגול הייחודי בnucifera Nelumbo. thumb|150px|ימין|לשם השוואה הנה הנימפאה מוצאו הטרופי אסיה וקווינסלנד, אוסטרליה, הוא טיפח בדרך כלל בגני מים. כמו כן, הפרח הלאומי של הודו ובווייטנאם. בוטניקה שורשי הלוטוס נטועים בקרקע של תחתית הברכה או נהר, ואילו העלים לצוף מעל פני המים או מתקיימים גם מעליו. הפרחים נמצאים בדרך כלל בגבעולים עבים עולים כמה סנטימטרים מעל לעלים. הצמח בדרך כלל גדל עד לגובה של כ 150 סנטימטר והתפשטות אופקית של עד 3 מטרים, אך כמה דיווחים שלא אומתו למקם את הגובה גבוה כמו מעל 5 מטר. העלים עשויים להיות גדולים כמו 60 סנטימטר קוטר, ואילו פרחים ראוותניים יכולים להיות עד 20 ס"מ קוטר. חוקרים דיווחו כי יש לו את הלוטוס היכולת המופלאה לווסת את הטמפרטורה של הפרחים שלה לטווח צר בדיוק כמו בני אדם ובעלי חיים דם חמים אחרים לעשות. ד"ר רוג'ר ס סימור וד"ר פול שולצה-Motel, פיזיולוגים ב אוניברסיטת אדלייד באוסטרליה, מצאה כי פרחי לוטוס פורחים בגנים הבוטניים של אדלייד נשמרו בטמפרטורה של 30-35 מעלות צלזיוס (86-95 ° F), גם כאשר טמפרטורת האוויר ירדה ל 10 ° C (50 ° F). הם חושדים שהפרחים יכולים לעשות את זה כדי למשוך מאביקי חרקים בדם קרים. המחקר, שפורסם בכתב העת Nature, הוא התגלית האחרונה בתחום ויסות חום, ייצור חום, צמחים. שני מינים אחרים ידועים להיות מסוגל לווסת את הטמפרטורה שלהם כוללים foetidus Symplocarpus וselloum פילנדנדרום. צמח הלוטוס יכול לחיות במשך למעלה מאלף שנים ויש לו את היכולת הנדירה להחיות לפעילות לאחר קיפאון. ב1994, זרע מלוטוס קדוש, מיום ב± הישן בערך 1,300 שנות 270 שנים, היה מונבטים בהצלחה. כפי שהוזכר קודם לכן, הקדוש הלוטוס המסורתי הוא רק קרוב רחוק של caerulea Nymphaea, אך בעל כימיה דומה. שני caerulea Nymphaea וnucifera Nelumbo מכילים אלקלואידים nuciferine וaporphine. רצף הגנום של צמח הלוטוס הקדוש אותר במאי 2013 he roots of lotus are planted in the soil of the pond or river bottom, while the leaves float on top of the water surface or are held well above it. The flowers are usually found on thick stems rising several centimeters above the leaves. The plant normally grows up to a height of about 150 cm and a horizontal spread of up to 3 meters, but some unverified reports place the height as high as over 5 meters. The leaves may be as large as 60 cm in diameter, while the showy flowers can be up to 20 cm in diameter. Researchers report that the lotus has the remarkable ability to regulate the temperature of its flowers to within a narrow range just as humans and other warmblooded animals do.4 Dr. Roger S. Seymour and Dr. Paul Schultze-Motel, physiologists at the University of Adelaide in Australia, found that lotus flowers blooming in the Adelaide Botanic Gardens maintained a temperature of 30–35 °C (86–95 °F), even when the air temperature dropped to 10 °C (50 °F). They suspect the flowers may be doing this to attract coldblooded insect pollinators. The study, published in the journal Nature, is the latest discovery in the field of thermoregulation, heat-producing, plants. Two other species known to be able to regulate their temperature include Symplocarpus foetidus and Philodendron selloum. An individual lotus can live for over a thousand years and has the rare ability to revive into activity after stasis. In 1994, a seed from a sacred lotus, dated at roughly 1,300 years old ± 270 years, was successfully germinated.56 As mentioned earlier, the traditional Sacred Lotus is only distantly related to Nymphaea caerulea, but possesses similar chemistry. Both Nymphaea caerulea and Nelumbo nucifera contain the alkaloids nuciferine and aporphine. The genome of the sacred lotus was sequenced in May 2013 שימושים הראשים הייחודיים המיובשים הזרע, אשר דומים פיות של פחיות השקיה, נמכרים באופן נרחב ברחבי העולם למטרות דקורטיביות ופרחים מיובשים סידור. הפרחים, הזרעים, עלים צעירים, ו" שורשים "(קני שורש) כולם אכילים. באסיה, עלי הכותרת משמשות לעתים לקישוט, ואילו עלים הגדולים משמשים כלעטוף מזון, לא אכלתי לעתים קרובות (לדוגמא, כעטיפה לzongzi). בקוריאה, עלים ועליי הכותרת משמשים ככוס של תה צמחים. Yeonkkotcha (연꽃 차) הוא עשה עם עלי כותרת מיובשת של לוטוס וyeonipcha לבנים (연잎 차) הוא עשה עם העלים. לוטוס צעיר נובע משמשים כמרכיב לסלט במטבח וייטנאמי. קנה שורש (הנקרא ǒu (藕) בפין סיני, ngau בקנטונזית, thambou במאניפורי, kakri כמאל בהינדית, renkon (レンコン, 莲 根 ביפנית), יאונגואן (연근 בקוריאנית) משמש כירק במרקים, עמוק מטוגן, מוקפץ, ומנות מטוגנות והשורשים משמשים גם ברפואת צמחים מסורתית באסיה עלי כותרת, עלים, וקנה שורש יכול גם כל להיאכל גלם, אבל יש סיכון של העברת הטפיל (לדוגמא, buski Fasciolopsis):. זה לכן, מומלץ שהם יהיו מבושלים לפני האכילה. ורשונים לוטוס לעתים קרובות מוחמצים עם חומץ אורז, סוכר, צ'ילי ו / או שום. יש לו מרקם פריך עם טעמים מתוקים חמצמץ. במטבח אסייתי, הוא פופולרי עם סלט, סרטנים, שמן שומשום ו / או עלי כוסברה. שורשי לוטוס כבר נמצאו להיות עשיר בסיבים תזונתיים, ויטמין C, אשלגן, תיאמין, ריבופלבין, ויטמין B6, זרחן, נחושת, מנגן, ואילו נמוך מאוד בשומן רווי. עריכה יכולים להיות מיובשים אבקנים והפכו לתה ריחני צמחים בשם Lianhua צ'ה (莲花 茶) בסינית, או (בעיקר בוייטנאם) משמשים כדי להקנות ריח לעלי תה. תה לוטוס וייטנאמי זה נקרא TRA סן, צ'ה סן, או צ'ה UOP סן. זרעי הלוטוס או אגוזים (liánzĭ נקרא, 莲子; או liánzĭ שיאן, 鲜 莲子, בסינית) הם די מגוונים, וניתן לאכול טרי או מיובש וקפצו כמו פופקורן, makhana Phool. הם גם יכולים להיות מבושלים עד שהם רכים והפכו לדבק, או מבושל עם longans המיובש וסוכר סלע כדי להפוך את sui טונג (מרק מתוק). בשילוב עם סוכר, רסק זרע לוטוס הופך לאחד מהחומרים הנפוצים ביותר בשימוש במאפים כגון עוגות ירח, daifuku, ופודינג קמח אורז. 10 במדינות דרום הודיות, גזע הלוטוס פרוס, במרינדה עם מלח לייבוש, ואת הפרוסות יבשות מטוגנות ומשמשות כמנה צדדית. בקראלה וטמיל נאדו, מוצר סופי זה נקרא "התמרה Vathal". בסרי לנקה, בקארי גזע הלוטוס הפרוס הוא מאכל פופולרי בשם "Nelum עלא". בווייטנאם, חיידקי טעימות המרות של זרעי הלוטוס הם גם עשו לכוס של תה צמחים (TRA tim סן). מרקם ייחודי מסיבי צמח לוטוס מיוצר רק באגם אינלה, האיחוד של מיאנמר, והוא משמש לאריגת גלימות מיוחדות לתמונות של בודהה קראו thingahn קיה (גלימת לוטוס). The distinctive dried seed heads, which resemble the spouts of watering cans, are widely sold throughout the world for decorative purposes and for dried flower arranging. The flowers, seeds, young leaves, and "roots" (rhizomes) are all edible. In Asia, the petals are sometimes used for garnish, while the large leaves are used as a wrap for food, not frequently eaten (for example, as a wrapper for zongzi). In Korea, the leaves and petals are used as a tisane. Yeonkkotcha (연꽃차) is made with dried petals of white lotus and yeonipcha (연잎차) is made with the leaves. Young lotus stems are used as a salad ingredient in Vietnamese cuisine. The rhizome (called ǒu (藕) in pinyin Chinese, ngau in Cantonese, thambou in Manipuri, kamal kakri in Hindi, renkon (レンコン, 蓮根 in Japanese), yeongeun (연근 in Korean) is used as a vegetable in soups, deep-fried, stir-fried, and braised dishes and the roots are also used in traditional Asian herbal medicine. Petals, leaves, and rhizome can also all be eaten raw, but there is a risk of parasite transmission (e.g., Fasciolopsis buski): it is therefore recommended that they be cooked before eating. Lotus rootlets are often pickled with rice vinegar, sugar, chili and/or garlic. It has a crunchy texture with sweet-tangy flavours. In Asian cuisine, it is popular with salad, prawns, sesame oil and/or coriander leaves. Lotus roots have been found to be rich in dietary fiber, vitamin C, potassium, thiamin, riboflavin, vitamin B6, phosphorus, copper, and manganese, while very low in saturated fat.needed The stamens can be dried and made into a fragrant herbal tea called liánhuā cha (蓮花茶) in Chinese, or (particularly in Vietnam) used to impart a scent to tea leaves. This Vietnamese lotus tea is called trà sen, chè sen, or chè ướp sen. The lotus seeds or nuts (called liánzĭ, 蓮子; or xiān liánzĭ, 鲜莲子, in Chinese) are quite versatile, and can be eaten raw or dried and popped like popcorn, phool makhana. They can also be boiled until soft and made into a paste, or boiled with dried longans and rock sugar to make a tong sui (sweet soup). Combined with sugar, lotus seed paste becomes one of the most common ingredients used in pastries such as mooncakes, daifuku, and rice flour pudding.10 In South Indian states, the Lotus Stem is sliced, marinated with salt to dry, and the dried slices are fried and used as a side dish. In Kerala and Tamil Nadu, this end product is called " Thamara Vathal". In Sri Lanka, the sliced Lotus Stem curry is a popular dish called "Nelum Ala". In Vietnam, the bitter tasting germs of the lotus seeds are also made into a tisane (trà tim sen). A unique fabric from the lotus plant fibers is produced only at Inle lake, Union of Myanmar and is used for weaving special robes for Buddha images called kya thingahn (lotus robe). מובהקות תרבותית Cultural significance holding and standing on a lotus.]] From ancient times the lotus has been a divine symbol in Asian traditions representing the virtues of sexual purity and non-attachment. Hindus revere it with the divinities Vishnu and Lakshmi often portrayed on a pink lotus in iconography. In the representation of Vishnu as Padmanabha (Lotus navel), a lotus issues from his navel with Brahma on it. Goddess Sarasvati is portrayed on a white-colored lotus. Often used as an example of divine beauty, Vishnu is often described as the 'Lotus-Eyed One'. Its unfolding petals suggest the expansion of the soul. The growth of its pure beauty from the mud of its origin holds a benign spiritual promise. In Hindu iconography, other deities, like Ganga and Ganesha are often depicted with lotus flowers as their seats. The lotus plant is cited extensively within Puranic and Vedic literature, for example: In Chinese culture Confucian scholar Zhou Dunyi wrote: }} Most deities of Asian religions are depicted as seated on a lotus flower. In Buddhist symbolism, the lotus represents purity of the body, speech, and mind as if floating above the muddy waters of attachment and desire. According to legend , Gautama Buddha was born with the ability to walk, and lotus flowers bloomed everywhere he stepped. In the classical written and oral literature of many Asian cultures the lotus is present in figurative form, representing elegance, beauty, perfection, purity and grace, being often used in poems and songs as an allegory for ideal feminine attributes. In Sanskrit the word lotus (padma पद्म) has many synonyms. Since the lotus thrives in water, ja (denoting birth) is added to synonyms of water to derive some synonyms for the lotus, like ambuja (ambu= water + ja=born of), neeraj (neera=water + ja= born of), pankaj, pankaja, kamal, kamala, kunala, aravind, arvind, nalin,nalini and sarojaIndian baby names and names derived from the lotus, like padmavati (possessing lotuses) or padmini (full of lotuses).Sanskrit-based names These names and derived versions are often used to name girls, and to a lesser extent boys, in India, Nepal and Sri Lanka, as well as in many other countries influenced by Indic culture, like Thailand, Cambodia, Indonesia and Laos. Drawing in turn on these beliefs, the international Bahá'í community adopted this symbolism in the design of the Lotus Temple in New Delhi, India. שימושים אחרים *The Padma Shri, a civilian award given by the Government of India, has the words Padma ("lotus") and Sri in Devanagari script appear above and below a lotus flower on its obverse. *The Bharatiya Janata Party (BJP), a nationalist political party of India which claims to be at the forefront of India's cultural nationalism, uses the lotus as its election symbol. *Lotus Flower, a song by Radiohead on their 2011 album, The King of Limbs. *Japanese rock musician Miyavi uses the lotus and a crescent moon with the kanji of his name (meaning 'elegance') above, as his insignia. *Moriyama City's prefectural flower is the lotus. *Vietnam Airlines's logo comprises a golden lotus and is also mentioned in their frequent flyer program, the Golden Lotus Plus. *Lotus is burned in a powdered form as ceremonial incense, primarily in Buddhist temples. *Lotus is an Ayyavazhi symbol in south Tamil Nadu. * Dark Lotus *Lotus Flower Bomb, a song by Wale on his 2011 album, Ambition. *Flying Lotus, an experimental music producer, musician, and rapper. *Lotus Cars, a British manufacturer of sports and racing cars. *Black Lotus, considered the most valuable non-promotional card ever printed for Magic: The Gathering. הערות שוליים קטגוריה:Nucifera קטגוריה:הגן הבוטני של פיזה